Dr Seggie's Day Off
by theeoflittlemorals
Summary: What does the good doctor do on her day off? Read and find out! This is extended from a character from Versus.


**So this was supposed to be posted yesterday...but being that it was Thanksgiving, we got a little bit distracted...**

**This is for our beautiful friend YesMyRealNameIsBella in honor of her birthday :) We love you babe!**

**Completely unbeta'd unless you count by me and Amber of course...lol. This story came about after asking her which character she would like to have some adult fun with outside of the normal Cullens and the wolf pack :) **

**And obviously, miss Meyer owns all these characters, but I wish I could meet them! **

* * *

Yesterday had been hell.

I delivered a few babies, and even came close to losing one.

However, I am Dr. Seggie and I do whatever in my power to not lose a baby. They should be given every chance to live, and to thrive, and that is what I did for not only them but their mothers as well.

Well the day was over, and finally I started my 24 hours of being off the clock. Being a Dr isn't easy work, but it sure is rewarding work.

I slept for about ten hours as soon as I was relieved at the hospital, and had gotten my place clean.

Now? Now it was time for some fun.

You see, in the working world, you have to hold yourself in one way so that other's don't judge. But the reality of it is that I'm a freak.

I'm a tad bit insane, even my therapist would say so. But hey, what my patients don't know won't hurt them.

Walking into the bar I saw Garrett, the bartender.

"Hey there Doc!" He waved from his side of the counter, "want the usual?"

"Of course I do! Get the drinks goin fucker!" I yelled at him as I hung my coat up.

It's November, and it's fuckin cold. No way on God's green earth would I be goin' anywhere without a jacket, even the bar to get shit faced.

"So how's the doctoring world?" Garrett asked as he poured my Lemon Drop, always adding in a little extra alcohol for me.

"Oh you know how it is...coach them to push a kid out, clean up some shit that came out instead...push the baby out...congratulate them and move onto the next baby. I hate to say it, but I tend to hope for c-sections. At least there I don't have to clean up shit. Just blood and guts, but at least that's entertaining. I can only sit at the end of a bed saying 'come on, just one more push!' Where the fuck is the excitement in that?"

Garrett laughed at me, "I thought it was the joy of bringing a baby into the world that got you?" Yea I may have said that at one time when I was drunk.

"It used to be, but now? I just feel like something is fucking missing...make me another drink bitch!" I passed him my glass.

He laughed and shook his head, making me another and slid it back. After about 4 or 8 of those, I was feeling pretty good. And Garrett was looking damn good. Not that he didn't when I was sober, cause fuck, the man was a fucking god, but beer goggles, and all that shit.

"Garrett, when do you get off?" I questioned, not to the point of slurring yet. It would take a lot more to get me sloshed. I was a fucking champ when it came to alcohol consumption.

"I don't know, when are you going to let me get you into my bed?" He smirked. We always had this flirty banter, but I never pursued it, even though god knows I really fucking wanted to. I'd fuck the shit out of that man. But I didn't want to fuck up the friendship that he and I had, plus, this was my favorite place to hang out on a day off, I didn't want to ruin it by fucking the bartender and it being awkward.

Tonight, I decided to let go and give in to my wants, and his wants as well. He's made it known that he wants me, who am I to continue to turn him down? He deserved some fun as much as I did, Right?

"As soon as you clock out" I smirked back at him, watching his mouth drop in surprise. Guess he wasn't expecting that answer. When it registered completely what I had said, I got a blinding smile.

"Well, you're in luck doc, I happen to clock out in 10 minutes" He licked his lips and slid me a glass of water before wiping down the rest of the bar.

I sat there, drinking my water, just watching Garrett interact with two more customers that sat down at the bar. He flirted with them, but I could tell that it wasn't anything serious. He didn't touch them when he flirted, the little spark wasn't in his eye with them, like it was for me.

I couldn't wait to get him in bed and fuck him. It was going to be fucking magnificent. I bet he has a monster cock. I was going to ride that monster till I couldn't remember my own fucking name.

"Hey sexy, I'm clocked out...You ready?" He had that little spark in his eye. It made me smirk.

"The question is, big boy, are you ready?" I asked as I jumped off of the stool and got my coat on.

"Baby, i've been ready for this since the first night you walked your sexy ass in here" He said as we walked out of the bar, and down the street. "I only live a few blocks down"

When we reached his apartment, he unlocked the door, and ushered me in, and closed the door. Before he could even flip the switch to turn the light on, I had that man up against his door, and had my tongue in his mouth. Fuck, I was horny, and wanted this man naked, so I could mount him and ride him.

"Mmm. Bedroom" He mumbled in between kisses, then picked me up, letting my wrap my legs around his waist. When we reached the bedroom, he threw me down onto the bed, making me laugh.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you? To have your pussy sliding up and down over my cock?" He asked as he lifted his arms up over her shoulders and pulled his shirt off from behind his head and threw it somewhere. Then moved on the bed so that he was leaning over me, and started kissing down my neck. Fuck, I wanted this man.

"Oh, I definitely know how long. About as long as I've wanted to feel your cock hit all of the spots deep in my pussy" I moaned out latching onto his neck and sucking hard.

I was definitely going to leave a mark with that one.

"Ughhh Doc" he ran his hands up and down my side, rolling us so that I was now on top of him.

I used this position to my advantage by grinding my pussy onto his hard cock. You could tell he was blessed.

He was an amazing kisser, and I was becoming drenched, just by his touch outside of our clothes.

He wasn't making any move to remove my clothing and it was frustrating me..did he not realize that you can't do this shit with your clothes fucking on? I mean you could it would just create a huge fucking mess.

I sat up, and reached for the hem of my shirt, "Doc I can do that for you ya know..." He started when I cut him off.

"Garrett, if you were going to do it, you would have by now. I want to fuck. I want to take your cock, and kiss it, maybe suck on your balls a little bit all before I let you fuck me to the point that my legs shake and I possibly forget what not only your name is, but mine as well."

"Fuck babe.." He said as I threw my shirt to the ground. He sat up and crashed his lips to mine again, reaching behind me and undoing my bra.

Even though it was my day off, I made sure I always had a sexy as fuck bra on. You never know when you will need to show someone, or your clothes will come off. What's that saying? Tequila makes your clothes come off? Well for me, anything can make my clothes come off.

Call me a whore if you must, but reality of it is that I like sex. I may be a woman, but I think like a man. I want a cock inside of me 24/7 basically. I may have even fantasized about a patient or two. Not the women! Sheesh people, but the baby daddies. Although I did have my days back in college when me and other kitties would play doctor..ah, the good 'ole days.

Garrett flipped us back over, and kissed his way down my chest, taking one nipple in his mouth while massaging the other. He didn't give them too much attention, as he started kissing his way lower. He got to the top of my pants, and looked up at me, asking if it was okay that he undid them, to which I simply nodded.

I didn't come here to fuck around like we were in high school. I came here to literally fuck, and soon.

Pants were off, and he realized that I had been pantyless. Yea, he may have growled at that.

Grabbing each thigh, he pulled me towards him, and leaned down. Placing a kiss on each thigh, I was getting impatient.

"Garrett, stop fucking around already!"

I didn't have to tell the man twice, he went straight to the promised land, the zone I wanted him the most. His tongue worked my clit like no other, while he reached up and massaged my tit. I found myself arching into him, wanting more. I was craving his touch, wanting to feel him, all of him.

I placed my foot on his chest and pushed him back so that he were no longer on top of me.

Sliding off the bed, I reached for his belt, undoing it and sliding his them, along with his boxer-briefs to the floor. He was hard as a rock, fully ready for me.

"Aww babe, you want this?" I licked the tip of his cock, then blew a little air on it. The warmth of my tongue mixed with the coolness of my breath always got the men going. Before I even let him answer, I had the head of it hitting the back of my throat.

Thank you lack of gag reflex.

After a few minutes of an amazing BJ, I know this because I've been told numerous times how fucking awesome my oral skills were, I popped him out of my mouth and smirked up at him. "Ready to fuck me?" I asked bluntly, because seriously, why beat around the bush.

Bush.

Giggle.

Garrett licked his lips and nodded his head. We finished getting naked, and he flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees. "This isn't going to be gentle sweet tits, I've been holding this in for you for a long time."

"Gentle is never something I wanted from you."

I felt him line his cock up at my entrance, and my body shivered with excitement.

Without even a second thought, he was deep inside of me causing me to scream out from a mixture of both pain and pleasure. But it was the good kind of pain, the kind that makes you beg for more.

"Yea babe...God I've dreamed about this for so fucking long." He moaned out.

"Ugh...harder Garrett."

Smack.

Smack.

"Unf...Doc..."

He was pounding into me so hard, I was starting to hit my head on the headboard. It kinda hurt, so I lifted my head up, which caused him to grab my hair and pull.

"FUCK!" I screamed out. There was nothing better than a man smacking your ass then pulling your hair.

His other hand was currently gripping my hip, I knew there would be bruises in the morning.

After pounding into me for a few more minutes, Garrett instructed me to put both hands behind my back. When I did he grabbed a hold of both of them and used them as leverage. Just picturing this position from an outsiders perspective was getting me even more wet. The side of my face was flat on the bed, my ass in the air, and my hands pulled behind my back, while Garrett pounded the fuck out of me. After a few more minutes of this pleasurable punishment, I knew I was about to cum. I couldn't hold it back any longer. He was fucking me hard and deep, and hitting that spot over and over with his long thick cock, and I was done.

"Garrett, fuck fuck fuck! I'm cumming..Don't stop...FUCKKKK!" I pretty much screamed. If his neighbors were asleep, they definitely weren't anymore.

My whole body seized up with my climax. I couldn't see or hear anything. Yeah. It was that fucking good. When I came back to Earth, Garrett was still moaning and pounding away...One, two, three more thrusts later, Garrett was spewing out words that I couldn't understand as he pulled his cock out of me and spewed his cum all over my back and ass.

He then flopped down on the bed next to me, while I just collapsed down on my stomach. I couldn't fucking move. I didn't want to...Well, that's a lie. I wanted to get his baby batter off of me, but that could wait a few.

"Fuck, doc. That was hands down, the best sex that not only I have ever had, but that has ever been experienced since sex was first had" Garrett panted out next to me.

"Yeah...Definitely agree...fuck!" I was still breathless and my vision was a little blurry. Holy fuck!

This was definitely what the doctor had ordered. That doctor being me.

* * *

**Read, Love and Review guys! And of course, Happy Birthday love! **


End file.
